orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Tongue-Tied
"Tongue-Tied"' '''is the seventh episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Sian Heder and directed by Julie Anne Robinson. Synopsis Norma’s healing powers draw more believers. Piper creates a new business venture. Caputo breaks in the new hires. Plot Present In the morning Norma is visited by several inmates asking for a range of Norma's spiritual abilities. Every single one of them is convinced that Norma has powers, especially when Norma touches them. The new CO guards begin their first day at Litchfield, which is a training program. The first session is on sexual harassment in the workplace. At Whispers, Piper remembers and comments on Darius McRae, the male inmate whom she bribed her underwear with in exchange for Darius to give a note to Alex. This sparks a conversation between Stella, Frieda, Black Cindy and Flaca about the weird obsessions people buy. This gives Piper the idea start a business to smuggle and sell panties made from the scraps of fabric. Red re-joins the kitchen for the first time. Gloria and the other Spanish women are unnerved due to Red's dangerous sabotages that occurred when Red was decommissioned from the kitchen. Red is given lower rank tasks such as washing. Suzanne meets with Berdie Rogers whom reads Suzanne's story. Rogers tells her that the story is inappropriate and Suzanne is greatly annoyed at herself at not being able to succeed. Taystee sees her coming out of Rogers office and comforts and motivates her. In the cafeteria Piper, Daya and Morello reminisce over their childhood game MASH which was used to predict their future. Daya comments that Piper would have definitely lived in a mansion, which Piper denies however her description of her house matches Daya and Morello's depiction of a mansion. Morello calls out on Piper's shallowness. Taystee, Poussey, Janae and Black Cindy enjoy their kosher meals. Piper visits Alex and shares her idea about her business, which Alex thinks that is a brilliant idea. On the outside grounds, Caputo is running a physical training session for the new (and current) guards. Danny tries to end the session however Caputo insist they need forty hours of training. Danny tells Caputo they need the new guards to start working. In the kitchens, Gina and Germann visit Norma, asking her to meet with Norma's followers for a group session. Red inquires as to what this is and Gina informs Red that Norma is a 'healer'. Red is skeptical and disbelieves Norma would want trouble and on behalf of Norma tells Gina and Gerrman to leave. Outside, Donaldson briefs new officer Bayley. When two inmates start a fight over a game of Uno, Bayley uses a can of pepper spray in effort to stop the situation from escalating. Donaldson quickly stops him and the system alarm goes off. Taystee reads Suzanne's erotic story and comments to Poussey that it's worse than "fifty shades". Caputo lectures Bayley, telling him that he should never discharge his weapon unless it is an emergency. Caputo also blames Donaldson for Bayley's actions and Donaldson complains that this sort of incident is bound to happen with untrained guards. Gloria spends time with her son Benito in the visitation room and helps him with his homework while Sophia visits her son Michael and her wife Crystal. Benito and Michael sitting near exchange a joke and Sophia asks if they are getting along well. Crystal comments that the two of them have been getting along "very well" ''before Michael starts to swear, which has apparently just started. Sophia tells Michael to cut it out however Michael refuses. Gloria's visit is cut short when Bell informs her she is needed in the kitchen. Gloria apologies to Benito whom doesn't seem to care. Piper meets with Cal who informs her that Neri wants a child and he needs to find a job. Piper tells Cal she has work for him and shares the idea of her pantie business with him. Daya finds Piper and asks her if growing up richer benefited her; Daya has yet to decide whether to give her baby to Delia Powell. Black Cindy is looking for Jewish information resources to gain knowledge about Judaism as she is certain that she will be tested due to eating Kosher meals. Poussey tells Suzanne that she enjoyed reading her story, which greatly pleases Suzanne. Danny visits Caputo to discuss the earlier pepper spray incident. Caputo blames Danny for not taking his advice to properly train the new guards. Caputo insists on the forty hour training program however agrees to a six hour course when Danny does not compromise. Norma displays a sign outside of her bunk that reads ''"closed for business". Gina sees it and informs Norma that she was helping people, however Norma emphasizes her point by pointing to the sign. Norma visits Red, the latter whom shares with Norma that she still dearly misses the kitchen, calling it "(her) baby". Aleida visits Daya and tries to convince Daya that giving the baby to Delia is the best choice as money would improve the baby's life. Daya tells Aleida that money does not always improve the situation and tells Aleida one of her happiest days was on her 17th birthday when her mother was nice to her instead of being a bitch. Daya tells Aleida that all she ever wanted was to spend time with her and Aleida, clearly moved by Daya, still tries to convince Daya that giving up the baby is a better choice. In the kitchen, dinner has to be made from scratch as Maritza cut the top of her pinky finger, which landed in the stew. Sophia visits Gloria and blames Michael's recent bad behavior on Benito, and threatens to take away Benito's rides if he does not stop foul language. Caputo comes in to ask about the incident with Maritza's finger and tells Gloria that being head of the kitchen requires huge responsibility and she cannot take time off. Out of stress, Gloria quits however Caputo tells her that there is no-one else to replace her. Red looks hopeful and Caputo resigns, giving Red the job of head chef. At Whispers, Stella sees Piper smuggling panties and Piper tells Stella of her business. Stella makes a joke before the two share a moment. In the cafeteria line, Lolly remembers Piper despite not being able to remember Piper earlier. Lolly comments on how great it is at Litchfield. Red is content at once again being in charge in the kitchen. When giving orders to Norma, Maria asks Norma if she is going to put up with that. Red celebrates her position with the Spanish women however her victory is short-lived as Caputo brings in a delivery of pre-packaged boil in the bag meals which the kitchen will be using from now on. Red is shocked and finds out that Caputo only allowed her back in the kitchens as she would have no control. Norma walks out on Red, finally deciding to quit Red bossing her around. In the church, Norma and her followers hold a gathering. Norma goes round and 'blesses' each member by touching them, which they believe has a profound effect. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Norma Romano A young Norma attends a spiritual enlightenment session, which is later revealed to be a cult. Norma seems moved by the leader Mack's speech; however when he asks her to speak, she reveals a severe stutter. The guru reassures her, telling Norma that her spiritual sense is strong and she doesn't have to speak. Later, there is a large marriage ceremony where Mack marries Norma. At first Norma is seen as extremely happy, however as the ceremony continues he marries many other women which pains Norma deeply. Years later the cult has become disbanded and all of Mack's wives have left him, except for Norma. Norma's husband has been charged with kidnapping and the two are escaping. He takes Norma's flyer that advertises the spiritual group and scrunches it up, stating there are no more followers but her. He is violent and swears when their van breaks down. The two walk to a nearby cliff where Norma's husband insults her, asking Norma why she stayed with him when all the others have left. He states he is a fraud, and that Norma has wasted her life, calling her old, childless, poor and damned and proceeds to say she is a "slave, a meek little servant and If he didn't tell her where to go and what to do, she would have no self". He cruelly demands Norma to speak before Norma pushes him off the cliff out of hurt and anger. She brokenly shouts "son of a bitch" down the cliff after him; likely the first time she's spoken in years. Galleries Present 03x07, Stella.jpg 03x07, Piper, Lolly.jpg 03x07, Crazy Eyes.jpg 03x07, Piper, Alex.jpg 03x07, Red, Maritza, Gloria.jpg Flashbacks 03x07, Norma Flashback.jpg 03x07, Norma Flashback, Guru Mack.png Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Taystee Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy (credit only) *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Pennsatucky (credit only) *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Marsha Stephanie Blake as Berdie Rogers *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael Burset *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Tamara Torres asWeeping Woman *Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Special Guest Stars ... Co-stars *Lolita Foster as Maxwell *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brendan Burke as CO Donaldson *Hamilton Clancy as CO Kowalski *Germar Terrell Gardner as CO Ford *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin *Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley *Brad Aldous as Andrew Turner *Tyler Alvarez as Benny *Jimmy Gary Jr. as Felix Rikerson *Tyler Graham as 1975 Follower *Danielle Herbert as Jeanie "Babs" Babson *David Newsom as Guru Mack *Samantha Ryan Maisano as Gabby Camarena *Eden Malyn as CO Sikowitz *Mugga as Reema Pell *Kristin Parker as 1975 Norma *Andy Schneeflock as Tim Walters *Joy McKay as Chanter #1 *Courtney Klotz as Chanter #2 *Humu Yansane as Chanter #3 *Whitney Hudson as Chanter #4 *Terence Benjamin as Chanter #5 *Frank Zerbo as Chanter #6 *Mason Maggio as Chanter #7 *Stephanie Feliciano as Chanter #7 Uncredited ... Crew ... Trivia * First appearance of Baxter Bayley * First appearance of Felix Rikerson * First appearance of CO Sikowitz * First appearance of Reema Pell * First appearance of Jeanie "Babs" Babson Music *Marcus - The Royal Maze (Norma's last flashback) *The Byrds - Wasn't Born to Follow (prayer circle scene) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Norma's Flashback Category:Under Construction Category:Articles needing cast list